Some moisture-reactive hot-melt compositions are useful for a variety of purposes, for example as adhesives. Hot melt compositions are often applied to a substrate to form a layer or coating, and the application is often performed using mechanical dispensing apparatus such as, for example, nozzles, extruders, roll coaters, etc. During such mechanical applications, it is common that some portion or portions of the apparatus is moving; for example, the substrate may be moving, or one or more nozzles may be moving, or a coating roll may be moving, or other parts may be moving, or any combination of portions of the apparatus may be moving. Usually, such motion has the effect that the point at which the hot-melt composition makes contact with the substrate is constantly being separated from the already-coated areas of the substrate. It is desirable that such separation occur without the occurrence of “cobwebbing” (i.e., the formation of strands of hot-melt composition forming in the air near the recently-coated portion of the substrate).
EP 0 344 912 B1 discloses non-hairing, moisture curable hot melt compositions comprising two or more of certain specific hydroxy-functional polymers.
It is desired to provide new alternative compositions that are moisture-reactive hot-melt compositions useful for a variety of purposes, including, for example, as adhesives that provide low cobwebbing.